Chapter 3
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Zhao Yan saves Xi Yan from the familiar, and soon the fight is over. Yi Shen invites Zhao Yan over for a talk and after they talk about Mei Yue Yin, he passes her the Keys of the Forbidden Sphere. Later, in the school the girls take a test again. Xi Yan helps the teacher arrange the test paper, but when the woman is distracted, using the opportunity, peers at her sister's test. Seeing that she is about to be bested again by her she decides to change Zhao Yan's answers. She gets caught by the transfer student, Xu Wu Cheng, who takes a picture of her crime, and blackmails her to meet with him in an abandoned classroom. Next day after the classes Xi Yan goes there. Description Xi Yan is in panic when the familiar gets too close to her. Suddenly Zhao Yan throws out her staff and she saves Xi Yan with it. She is worried about her sister who can't accept the fact that Zhao Yan had to save her. She warns Xi Yan to be careful and attacks the familiars with full strength. With Kai Lin and Yi Shen fighting too, after a long battle they are finally done with them. When she asks Xi Yan about her injury she ashamedly reassures Zhao Yan that she is alright. Yi Shen asks Zhao Yan to meet up with him at next day as he wants to speak with her about something. The next day at their HQ Yi Shen tells Zhao Yan that he didn't say anything yesterday as Xi Yan was there, but he buffled at how her strength and skills are so lacking compared to Zhao Yan's. As they are twins and have the same Mei Yue Min, they should be on par. Mei Yue Yin makes the fighting abilities stronger yet Xi Yan is not showing her potential. Zhao Yan is sure that Xi Yan is trying her best and thinks that she only needs some time. Yi Shen got instructions to pass on the Keys of the Forbidden Sphere to those, who have Mei Yue Yin, but with things like as they are he gives both keys solely to Zhao Yan and wanrs her to hide them carefully until her Mei Yue Yin grows to its full capacity in her. Then she will need it to open the Bloodlines Forbidden Sphere and she will understand what he told her later. Later, the class takes another test. Xi Yan, as the vice president of the class helps the teacher deliver them to her room. When the teacher is distracted by a phone call, knowing that she won't return for a while, she takes out her sisters test. The last question was hard and she couldn't finish it in time and is curious if her sister could do it. Seeing Zhao Yan's full answer she is bewildered. She simply can't understand how can her sister always be better than her. In her rage and humiliation, and seeing that the teacher is still preoccupied she decides to change Zhao Yan's answer by making it incomprehensible. She puts all blame for her actions on Zhao Yan as she shouldn't be better than her. She doesn't notice it when someone comes in to the room. She only detects the red haired man's presence when he is at her side. He calls her on her crime and is overjoyed in his perfect timing. Xi Yan doesn't recognize him. While caressing a long strand of her hair, he introduces himself as Xu Wu Cheng, a transfer student. He says that he admired her for a long time. Xi Yan turns away and asks whether he will tell on her. She doesn't see it, but when she turns away, Xu Wu Cheng's eyecolor changes from golden to red for a moment. His answer is that he has no intention of ripping away her image she built so carefully and expose her as someone who can't stand her elder sister who better than her in everything. When he comments on her dirty tricks she asks him if he is threatening her. He takes a picture as evidence of her changing Zhao Yan's answers. If Xi Yan wants it erased she is to go next day to an abandoned classroom after the classes are over. He threatens her with dire consequences if she doesn't show up. At that moment the teacher comes back. Xu Wu Cheng lies that he is there to help Xi Yan and the three of them they end up arranging the papers. Next day Xi Yan decides to go to the named classroom after her classes were finished. Category:Chapter